Silent Secret
by The Fabulous Alicia
Summary: Megumi is in debt to the mob, and Yahiko finds out. Being blackmailed by a young suitor, she is forced into a tangled web of secrets, all trying to stay in good graces with everyone, especially her fiance.
1. Chapter 1

"You do play the part of the fool, kid," a smooth voice flowed from deep, red lips.

"Ow! What are you doing now?" The beady eyes stared at a copper coloured bottle. "No. No! Anything but that! You can chop the damn leg off! Just don't use that Iodine!" The child writhed in fear of the impending pain.

"Watch your language, brat! I'm doing this as a favor! And cutting the leg off will hurt more that two drops of Iodine!" A womanly hand held a squirming leg still, while the other dropped some dark liquid into a deep gash. A scream. "You'd think I was going to kill you!"

The hands grabbed a needle and some thick thread.

"Why do you insist on hurting me!" a boyish voice choked through tears.

"You want gangrene? Stop whining, it won't hurt at all." Nimble hands stitched the gash, and wrapped it in cloth.

Large eyes stared down at the cloth wrapping. "Thank God!" he sighed.

The woman pushed the boy off of the table. "Get out of here, Yahiko! And don't mess with that dressing!"

"Whatever you say, Megumi!" Yahiko sneered sarcastically, smacking Megumi sharply on the bottom.

"You little brat! Never come to me for any help again!" A door slammed, her face was gone.

"Yeah, well, I don't see what a guy like Sanosuke would want with a witch like you!" he yelled. He turned on his heel and began to limp down the path towards the centre of town.

"Why would anyone want her? Why?" he mumbled. He took a few more steps and found himself looking back at the clinic. "Why? Because she's gorgeous, and smart, and funny, and perfect." He stopped and covered his mouth. "What the hell is wrong with me? She's twenty-two, I'm thirteen! Anyway, she's Sanosuke's, and she's mean as an old cat." The boy continued on his way.

A brush dipped into thick red liquid, and rose to a pair of plump lips. It danced along them, leaving behind a glistening trail of crimson splendor. A black stick of charcoal carved around deep eyes, making them more prominent than ever. Ebony hair being swept into ivory combs and studded pins, one strand framing the milk white face.

The woman sat up, staring at her scantily clad self in the mirror. The white robe barely covered her figure. She laughed as she pulled a black silk kimono over herself. The clunk of traditional geta, the smell of erotic perfume. A figure slid out of the clinic as the sun began to set.

A clatter at a door, a woman standing in the doorway.  
"Ah, Megumi-san, you showed your face," a tall man said. He stood extremely close to her, playing his fingers around her clear cut jaw line.

"Don't touch me, Kenji, I'm not here for you," she said, pushing his all too eager hand away.

"I see. The boss is ready for you, dearest. Might as well get the terror over with," he said, pointing to a door leading to the courtyard. "I'll be waiting for you to escort you home."

"No need. I don't want to be alone with you in the dark," she said.

"Dearest girl, that's why beautiful ones such as you shouldn't be indebted to atrocities such as us," Kenji replied, licking his thin lips.

"Pigs," she mumbled, walking into a wall of steam coming from the fenced in hot spring.

"So you did come," a low voice uttered.

"I value my life, but I have no pride to speak of. I'd rather not die before I gain it back, Tatsunori."

"Come and join me," a dark figure said, a large hand gesturing towards the steaming pool.

"I'd rather not."

"It's better to be cooperative, dear, and just go with what I tell you to do," Tatsunori said. The figure emerged from the pool. Long blond hair fell to his knees. Scars took over the once handsome face. The body was strong, but one leg was lame, and the man walked with a limp.

The dripping naked man neared Megumi. She began to feel at ease. 'Keep your guard up,' she thought to herself, but it wasn't working.

"However did someone like you become indebted to us?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I had to borrow money, and I can't pay it back," she said, looking into his green eyes.

"I see. You're a lucky girl. Every other girl who's been in debt with us has been slaughtered, but your different, and worthy of my attentions. Do you accept the offer of being my mistress?" he asked, easing part of the robe off of her shoulder.

"I have no other choice," she said, feeling comfort in his mesmerizing presence.

"Message will be sent to you when I request you, and you must not deny me. I do not want to kill you, Megumi, but I will if I am disobeyed," he said, licking her slender neck.

"I won't disappoint you, Tatsunori," she said. He pulled the limp girl into the steaming waters, taking full advantage of her dazed state.

The cock crowed in the morning light as it bathed Megumi in a puddle of warmth. She rolled over and stretched, opening her dark and expressive eyes. She sat up and looked around. She was in her bed, her hair down over her shoulders. Hanging on the a hook on the wall was her kimono from the night before. She looked down at herself and gasped.

Her night robe was the most ornate piece of clothing she had ever seen. A misty silver with intricate beadwork across it. It was light as a feather, and it shone brilliantly in the low morning light. "Where in hell…"

A note was pinned to the wall. She walked to it slowly, and carefully took it from it's place.

Megumi-san,  
Last night was one to remember. A gift, from me. I will send a messenger if you are needed tonight. My dear, you are absolutely gorgeous.

Lovingly,  
Tatsunori-dono

"What a lousy, terrible-" A knock on the door. She walked to the main door, hoping it was not a patient. The door flew open and a smiling redhead looked up at her.

"Megumi-dono, what a lovely nightgown!" he said.

"Oh, Ken-san, I wasn't expecting you, I'm not decent," she said, blushing.

"I've just come to ask you to a party tonight! It is Yahiko's birthday, and he'd really appreciate you showing up to his surprise party!" he said, holding out a paper.

"Oh, of course. I'll be there. Thank you Kenshin," she said, taking the paper in her hands.

"Be there at 6:30!" he said, as he was walking away. She watched wistfully as he hummed and walked out of sight. The door closed.

"Six thirty…Semi-formal…Dinner…fun…" she mumbled as she read it.

She tossed it aside, and took out a piece of parchment. She sprayed some perfume on it after writing her message, and tacked it onto the door.

Tatsunori's Messenger…

She smiled as she prepped the clinic for her day's work. 


	2. Chapter 2

Megumi looked at her clock as the last patient left. "Five forty-five. I guess I should get ready." She tossed of her doctors clothing and put on one of her kimonos. "I guess it looks ok, semi-formal."

She laughed as she doused the paper in more perfume. "I guess I should go," she mumbled. She began walking down the path to the dojo.

As she neared the smells of delicious food began to engulf her. Laughter sounded and talking continued. She knocked lightly at the door.

The door opened and Kaoru smiled at her. "Glad you could make it, Megumi!" she said, pulling her inside. "You never cease to amaze me with your beauty. Where do you get your kimonos?" she asked as Megumi removed her shoes.

"This shabby thing? I've had it for a long time," she replied, holding up the long green sleeves. "I have many, if you want one, feel free to take it."

"They just look so aristocratic," Kaoru said as she walked with her into the adjoining room.

"They were my mother's," she said, looking down.

"I'll come over tomorrow and take a look! I love vintage kimonos!"

"Vintage?" Laughter filled the room.

"Hey, Megumi," a low voice said. It was Sanosuke. She rushed over to him, flinging herself into his outstretched arms. "I missed you."

"As did I. How could you leave me for so long?" she said, kissing his cheek.

"It's not like I wanted to, Megumi. I had to. And I have a present for you, as well," he said, biting her neck playfully.

"Hey, take that somewhere else!" Kenshin giggled, pushing them into another room.

The door shut and it was quiet. He pulled a tiny box from his jacket and gave it to her.

"Sano…" He put his finger to her lips and shushed her. She opened it with shaking hands. A dazzling jewel stared back at her. He took it out and slid it onto her finger. "It's official now," he said.

She collapsed in his arms; he stroked her hair. "I love you…" she choked out through tears. "Don't ever leave me again," she said, her face on his strong chest.

"I'll never leave your side," he said, holding her close.

"Does that mean you're moving into the clinic?" she asked, tears starting to subside.

"If you'll allow it," he said, his hands moving down on her body.  
"Why wouldn't I allow it, Sano?" she said, kissing him softly.

"I love you so much, Megumi," he whispered into her ear, biting it.

She smiled and turned around, feeling Sano's strong arms wrap around her like a barrier. His hands roamed over her smooth plane of a stomach, as if they were there own living persons.

"Hey, come out, he's coming! Oh…uh…hi guys," Kenshin said, popping his head in.

"We're coming," assured Megumi, kissing Sano, sliding her tongue into his mouth. The broke apart and came into the room.

"Ok everyone, be quiet!" Kaoru said, quieting them down.

The room was still and dark, light footsteps came to the porch. Humming from a young voice came as the door slid open.

"One…Two…Three!" Kaoru said.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted, as lights went up. Kind faces surrounded Yahiko.

"No wonder it smelled so good around here, but Kaoru can't have cooked it!" Yahiko said, laughing. He hugged Kaoru.

"Happy Birthday, kiddo!" she said. He looked around. Kenshin, Sanosuke, the little girls and their grandfather, the old doctor, Tai, and Megumi. She came. He ran to her and hugged her.

"Thanks for coming, Megumi!" he said, as Kaoru took the food from the skillet. He snuggled his head into her soft breast, smiling.

"Hey, kid, I know what your doing," Sanosuke said, grabbing him and holding him in the air. "She's my fiancé, and I don't care if it's your birthday!"

"You're getting married?" Tai asked, a look of sheer surprise on her face. Megumi nodded and showed her the ring. The girls huddled around it, murmuring.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, flaunting the fact that she was getting married, and they were not.

"So you're really serious about this now, Sano?" Kenshin asked, placing his hand on his friends broad shoulder.

"Yeah, I am. I just love that woman so much. Smart, too," he said, looking out into the darkness.

"Sake, everyone!" Megumi called. The people gathered around as Megumi masterfully poured the Sake.

Once everyone had their glass, Kaoru raised her glass. "A toast to Yahiko!" Glasses clicked and were drained. Another round was poured. "Sanosuke and Megumi!" Click and drain.

A sharp knock came at the door. "I'll get it!" Megumi said nervously. She walked to the door and looked out.

"Megumi, Tatsunori awaits your presence," a scrawny man said.

"I'll be with you in a moment," she replied. She rushed inside and to Sanosuke. "I have a patient in dire need."

"I'll go with you," he said, holding her.

"No, I'll go. You stay here and have fun. I might be out for a while," she said. With that she was out the door and away.

"Out for a while?" he muttered. He shrugged and rejoined the party.

Yahiko looked out the window. "Out for a while?" He watched her get to the fork in the road. "That's not the way to the clinic," he thought. He eased through the door and into the night.

"Boss, she's here!" the man cried into the yard.

"You'll address the woman by her name, Kenji!" he said, walking up to the pair in a silken robe. "She is a woman, and she has a name."

"Megumi is here," he grumbled.

"And she's worth more than ten of you! Get out of here!" he said, pushing Kenji away.

Tatsunori eased behind Megumi. She felt something in the small of her back and sighed. "You're dressed so plainly," he said.

"I was at a semi-formal party," she said.

"I find it flattering," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

A sound in the trees. He looked up, pushing his blond hair out of his face. Nothing.

"Gotta be more careful," Yahiko whispered from the tree.

"A mere distraction," he said. "Now where were we?" He moved his hands down to the strings of her obi.

"But you're engaged…" he muttered.

He eased her clothes off, and had her take off his robe.

"You're a dirty girl," he said, laughing. He put his mouth onto her neck, resting his hands on her bottom.

"But…Sano!" he whispered.

His hands were going through her hair, his tongue in her perfect mouth.

"I love you," he whispered. He took her hand, but his smile quickly faded. "What is this?" he asked, looking at the ring.

"It's a ring of mine. It was my mother's wedding ring. I wear it in remembrance of her," she quickly lied.

"How touching," he said, reaching his hands into her lower regions.

"She lied, but why?" Yahiko whispered. He looked closer.

He had picked her up and brought her into a smaller house at the edge of the spring. Yahiko jumped down skillfully and looked through the window.

Tears were rolling down Megumi's cheeks as she lay helpless on this man's bed. He took full advantage of her helpless state, putting a small pill in her mouth. She suddenly stopped her crying and began to smile. As though she enjoyed what she was being subjected to.

"He's drugging her…" he whispered to himself. This didn't seem like Megumi at all. She would never be disloyal to Sanosuke. Yahiko walked away.

As he walked back to the party he began to think of things in his mind. He's always wanted Megumi, he knew that. He could use this as a way to get her, to get what he wanted.

Blackmail.

It was a simple way to get what he wanted. He wanted this woman, and he could threaten to tell her dear fiancé about this whole thing.

He smiled as he rejoined the party. 


End file.
